Dark Side
by sweetasscowgurls
Summary: Sammy girl is a bad @ ...what shakin' in Nevada now?...Updated!finally!
1. Chapter 1

Hey here's a new story! tell us what you guyz think!

17 year old, Samantha Forster, sat scrowling at the school student counciler. Hating her, the school, teachers, everyone.

"Samantha we've been threw this before," exclaimed Mrs. March. "You have to stop drinking,and partying! Especially coming to school hungover!" She paused to look at Sam skeptically, "Can you understand why?"

Sam nodded while turning up her ipod that was in her pocket, the hood and her hair hiding the eaar buds. Quickly facing the window Sam put a bored expression on her face as Mrs.March went on and on, not noticing Sam's lack of concentration. Finally, after 20 minutes, Mrs.March motioned to Sam that she could leave. Sam stood and walked leisurely toward the door, when Mrs.March stopped her.

"Please think about what I said Sam." Then turned back to her desk. Ya right! Sam thought,cranking her Ipod, while smirking. As far as I know she never said anything at all!

Sam went outside to where lots of kids hungout. the only problem, Sam never talked to anyone, just sat listening to her Ipod while glaring at everyone that passed. Sam made her way over to the wall that ran along one side of the basket ball court. She sat on the wall watching a bunch of guys dancing hiphop, crumpe and break dancing. Sam knew they battled and watched closely, noticing their moves were plain and mostly simple. Sighing in frustration she made her way over to them.

"you guys know you'll never take home any paper dancin' like that, right?"Sam asked them moving within two feet of them. They looked over at her.

"What do you know?" a guy asked with a tight muscle shirt on, which you could see his abs, asked,

"A lot more then you obviously."

"Ya? Lets see you give a demo.

"Alright" sam popped in her cd and turned it up, soon Lil' Bit was blasting through the speakers. Sam quickly made her point, after gliding, and busting moves/ She went over to the guys she talked to and pressed her back lightly against his chest, while putting her hand on his cheek and danced like a belly dancer next to him then she danced away from them. Sam shook her head in disgust at the awe struck faces, that faced her when she grabbed her cd.

"Good luck battlin', sucka's!" Sam turned and walked toward the school, totally unaware ot a pair of brown eyes following her every move since she started dancing.

Well here's the first chappy of this story! review! im not totally sure where it gonna go! Mangler


	2. Chapter 2

k here's the next chappy Review!

Sam sat on the tailgate of someone's truck, drinking beer. She was slurring her words and stumbling around till she finaly sat down.

"Hey."a deep voice greeted from beside her.Sam glanced up, and was caught in dark brown eye's. Sam frowned

"Watta u waaant?" Sam slurred, her eyes roaming his ripped body.

He hesitated, not sure, what to say,

"a beer. I;m going to get one. See ya round.' He walked away frowning she was way to drunk!

"Jake my man!" Darell came up to him, "we got band practice tomorrow, at 5 k?"

"Ya, man I'll be there."

"Good! we got that gig coming up and if you arent there whos gonna sing and play the electric guitar?"

"Not you thats for sure! You'd scare everyone away!"

"Hey im not that bad!" Darrell broke off and looked over to where raise voice and swearing were coming from.

"Dude! Who's the babe? she's fighting Rachel!"

Jake looked to where Darrell was pointing, and saw the girl he saw dancing at school, and the one he just talked to, beating the crap out of Rachel Slocum.Darell and Jake ran over and pulled them apart,

"Letmee go!"Sam slurred at Jake, trying to lunge at Rachel.

"No, now calm down, what's going on?"

"She called me a btchy slut!" Rachel whined, struggling to get out of Darell's arms.

"Alright lets go, c'mon Darell," Darell pushed Rachel into her boy friend's arms and followed Jake, who was escorting Sam toward his car.

"Wheaeer we gooin'??" Sam asked confused,

"I'm taking you home, see ya round Darell" Jake guided Sam into the passengers seat.

Sam didnt object, just sat there looking around and playing with the stereo, cranking the song, Barbie.

"We are not listening to that!"Jake changed the station, now listen to Baby Bash - Cyclone.

Sam started singing and dancing in the seat, Jake smiled and leaned into him and looked up at him threw her lashes.

When they reached Jakes house, he parked and got out of the car, Sam opened the door and stumbled out, using the door for support. Jake quickly walked over and picked her up, Sam threw her arms his neck and started laughing. Jake looked at her funny, and continued into the house, and put her on the couch with a blanket drapped over her. Sam smiled and snuggled down further. Jake sighed and flopped into the chair across the room and was soon asleep.

**K there is a realllllyyyy short chapter for you guys but at least i updated soon!! huh? well review and tell us wat you think!!mangler**


	3. Chapter 3

k here's the next chappy Review!

Jake awoke with a start, when he heard a moan from across the room, quickly the events from the night before came into mind.

"Dam it!" he looked over at Sam as she moaned again and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?!" Sam questioned totally confused,

"My house, you were to drunk to drive last night."

"Oh, ayite!So wats your name?? Im Sam."

"Jake,"

"hmm...So you got any boose?? I have a headache and it helps dull the pain." Sam squinted against the light filtering threw the room.

'No and if I did you wouldnt get any. But i have band practice in half and hour, so i can drive you home.Lets go." Jake answered standing and grabbing his keys.

"No!!" Sam quickly shut her mouth and looked down. Jake slowly sat back down,

"Why? Are you in trouble?" Jake asked when Sam didnt elaborate. Sam stiffened,

"My parents dont care what i do..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"How can they not care??" Jake asked carefully, and clearly confused.

"Dad's always working on the ranch and has a part time job, and my stepmom is working full time and is always pampering their baby, and Gram is helping with the therapy program in Darton, and babysitting the kid. So they dont care, notice, worry, or bother me."Sam explained, hating herself for telling him. _But those damn brown eyes...Mustang eyes..._

"Do you need a place to stay? Since you dont wanna go home?" Jake asked wanting to help, but not quiet sure how. Sam slowly looked up and quickly hid her shock at the sympathetic, worried, almost caring look he gave her, _No one's ever looked at me like that before! _Sam thought shocked, that someone might care. Sam shrugged,

"I guess...do you mind?"Sam, asked worried that he might change his mind.

"Coase not. But are you hungry? I'm frcken starved!" he smiled at her expression.

"You're kidding right? I'd hurl!" sam exclaimed, with a look of utter disbelief.

Laughing Jake said, "Ya...though i usually eat lots..."he paused "sure you dont want anything to eat?" he teased. Sam scrowled at him, and flopped back down on the couch,

"Fuk you...unless you really wanna see me puking my guts out i wouldnt push the issue!"

Jake walked off laughing..._Oh ya this is going to be interesting!_

_Later _

Jaked walked into the room and grabbed his guitar, and started singing, practicing for the gig. Sam kept her eyes closed listening to his sweet...yet slightly husky voice...he was singing hellogoodbye's song, Here in Your Arms. Sam opened her eyes, and turned her head toward him. He stopped singing when he noticed, and smiled shyly..._Very sexy_!!

"What do you think? Am I terrible? " Jake asked

"Your kidding right!?" You awsome! Hey do you know the song Go Hard or Go Home?" Sam asked suddenly interested. Jake smiled,

"Your a rap girl huh?"

"Hell ya!" sam exclaimed laughing.Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"That'll be the guys...want us to sing it for you?"

"You'd do that for me?" Sam asked, totally shocked.

"Ya...just let me tell the guys." Suddenly 4 guys walked in, beaking each other in a friendly way.

"Hey guys, knock it off, Sam wants us to sing Go hard or Go Home, lets get ready." Jake ordered.

"Yo Sammy! How was the party?" asked a guy with light brown winged hair, muscular, tall body.

"Fine...from wat i remember which is pretty much nuthin'" Sam drawled.

"haha so you dont remember tearing a strip off Rachel?' the guy asked laughing.

Sam looked amusidly at him,"who the hell are you? And why are you talking to me?'

"Darell, I helped Jakey boy break up the fight. This is Quinn his brother," he motioned to a tall, darkly tanned, ripped guy with spiky black hair."This is Ty,"he pointed to the guy with dark brown rumpled hair, underneath his rapper hat, he was muscular, but slightly slimmer than the other guys with a tattoo on his chest, over his heart. "And this is Attly," he explained smiling, as he pointed to the last guy, he was a bit shorter, with blonde winged hair, under his backwards hat, he was also jacked, with a tattoo on his right forearm. Sam took her time looking at them,

"I'm glad you know who your friends are, so there's no need to look so proud for remembering!" Darell scrowled and was about to lip her off, before the guys started joshing him, about being shut down. Slightly pissed off he took his place at the drums, Attly with the bass guitarand singer, Quinn with the electric and backup singer, Ty was the guy that scratched reckords(**an: i have no clue if thats what there called! ;p) **and Jake took his place as lead singer, with his electric guitar. When they started to play Sam was utterly shocked,. They were fricken good! it was all she could do to keep from gaping. _I think im really going to enjoy staying here!_ Sam thought smiling, and nodding along with the beat.

**K there it is sorry its so short but at least i updated...all the guys sound like dream boats eh? lol plz review and tell me what yuo think!! ps. Go Hard or Go Home is and awsome song! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**k...Jake may sound like a goody 2 shoes...but a bad boy, haha not many stories like that...but he will be sorta resposible...(especially for Sam) haha hint...here it is!**

After band practice they all hung out and watched tv. After an hour all the guys left leaving Sam and Jake, it was 5 pm.

"Hey, could you drive me to my uh...house to pick up some cloths?" sam asked.

"ya sure...then do you wanna go to the mall and get something to eat?' sam smiled, slightly shocked.

"Sure. lets go." Jake stood and led the way outside. Sam was shocked, she never noticed how big his house was before. she glanced out the window and saw a pool, and further back a stable with horses. sam was even more shocked when she saw his car...another thing that had went unnoticed, a black Ferrari Enzo, parked beside a red Roush Stage 3 Mustang. Sam stopped short when she saw them, and the ritzy neighbourhood she was in. Jake stopped and turned around, looking slighlty confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"I think I'm lost." Sam stated flatly.

"What?Why?"

"I dont remember these cars,and I dont remember the nieghbourhood." Jake laughed,shaking his head

"Could that be because you were so drunk last night that you couldnt tell left from right?" Jake asked laughing.

"Sure laugh it up, why dont ya? But tell me...which car did i ride in last night?"

"The Enzo, why?" Jake asked smiling at the look on her face.

"can I ride in it again?"sam asked couriosly.

Jake laughed,

"Hop in!" Sam ran with Jake to the car and slid her hand over the hood. Not completly sure if she was dreaming or not. She quickly slid into the leather seat, and shut the door. Jake rushed and started the car, then pulled out of the drive way. Sam quickly told him the directions to her house, then cranked the sterio to Timberland's The Way I Are. They were well over half way to sams when she realized something...

"You do know you're going, like, 100 over the speed limit, right?" Sam asked looking at the speedometer, it read _200km _...

"You want me to slow down??" Jake asked at the look on Sam's face. Sam smirked,

"Hell no!" sam exclaimed laughing, as Jake pressed down on the gas a bit more.

Jake pulled into the ranch yard, with horses in the pasture. though looking totally deserted.

"No ones' home, you can come in ...if you want." Sam said climbing out of the ferrari. Jake quickly caught up to sam on the porch steps. and opened the door for her.

"I'll be right back." Sam siad running up the stairs, Jake looked around the kitchen, and walked over to the fridge to look at the pictures. He frowned, all of them were pretty much of her little brother, her step mom and dad, and grandma. there was one of Sam. She was sitting on top of a flashy black horse, at a rodeo, with a bright smile on her face. her caps had writting on them that said _National Barrel Racing Champ 2007 _That must have been earlier this year since Sam said her step brother was only 4 or 5 months old, Jake thought. _Bang! _something heavy fell on the floor,

"Shit!" Sam swore loudly, moments later showing up at the bottom of the stairs.

"What now?' Jake asked in amusment, trying desperatley to hold in his laughter. Sam glared at him and threw him a backpack to carry. Jake grunted, as it it him forcefully in the chest.

"Gee thanks a lot!" Jake whined, and glance at the bag which was inscribed Barrel Racing Champ/Rodeo Queen 2007.

"Dont ask" Sam warned seeing Jake's questioning face.

"Fine fine!! Don't eat me!" Sam gave him a funny look and headed out the door.

"Hey...do you wanna drive?' Jake asked when he finally caught up to Sam.

'What?" Sam asked not totally sure she had heard right.

'get in the drivers side" Jake said laughing, When sam ran to the other side of the car, and gunned the engine. Taking off down the road.

**Finially! haha Review and tell me what yoiu think! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam took a deep breath to calm herself down, it was awsome, Wow! i cant believe he's letting me drive the enzo! there like...a million dollars!...HOLY Shit! Hes' a millionair ...der obviously did i not see his house like...1 hour ago...god im stupid. sam thought as she sped down the road.

'What do you wanna do tonight?' Jake asked after turning down the song A Bay Bay,

"I dunno...what do you usually do, on Sunday's?" Sam asked suddenly very intreaged

"Well, theres this club, that i usually go to...We can go if you want though we have to be back by 1:00 so we can get up for school."Jake explained looking hopefull.

"Yes! When do we leave?" Sam asked excitedly.

'Well we will drop your stuff off at my place, go out and rent a movie and get take out and then leave at 7:00. we should get there around 7:30, are you game?" Jake asked laughing

"O im game."Sam said smiling, and slowed down when she got to the outskirts of Darton, and turned to where most of the docters and lawyers lived. Most had huge houses with 6 car garages, with pools, or tennis courts, when sam pulled up to Jakes house she noticed, the backyard had a pool, and dark green grass borderd the cement walkway that was around the pool. Behind a hedge was a stable, sam immedietely wanted to go over their.

"Come on lets drop your stuff off and get some food im starving." Jake wined, grabbing her hand and running to the house, pulling sam behind him.

"Frick i can't run that fast! slow down!"sam exclaimed laughing, Jake slowed down and looked at her in amusement. they quickly dropped Sam's stuff off in the housem, and ran out to where the cars were parked.

"Lets take the mustang, this time." Jake said moving toward the Mustang, Sam looked longingly at the Enzo, but followed Jake to the mustang,

"O quit crying, you'll ride in the Enzo again, dont worry"Jake said laughing at the look on Sams face.They rented the movie, You got Served, and headed back, the smell of chinease food driving sam bonkers.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!"Sam exclaimed, glaring at Jake. Jake smiled and acelerated, paying no attention to the speed limit. As soon as they got back, Sam opened up her chicken fried rice, and chicken balls, and started eating.

'Gee thanks for waiting for me"Jake grumbled, as he put the dvd in, and sat ont he couch.

"No prob."Sam said distractidly, stuffing her mouth full of food. Jake jsut laughed and turned the volume up, sitting back and bobbing his head to the music. Amazed by the dance moves they were doing.

Later

"Sam hurry up and get ready for the club!"Jake yelled threw the door,"

"Ya ya!" Sam said opening up the door, she wore low rise, slim fitting white washed jeans, with a bellybutton shirt, that had a button up kinted top that came just above it.

"Lets go! Im seriously ready for a party,"Sam said breaking Jake out of his trance. He smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her to the door.

O k...there it is...i no its short...but review!the next chappy will hopefully be longer!-Mangler


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Jake pulled up to the club, in the Roush Mustang, and got out of the car. Just then Quinn, Attly, Darrell, and Ty walked up. _Very gangsta(ish)_ Sam thought eyeing them up and down.

"Hey Jake my man! Hey gourgous!" Darrell yelled eyeing sam up and down.

"Hey Darrell, come on lets go in...we only have till 1"Jake said and walked ahead of the group.Sam trailed behind a bit and pulled out her cell phone when it vibrated. _HEY u here yet? We got some nasty btches to take on! _Sam quickly texted back _Ya meet me at the bar_ just as sam snapped the phone shut, Darrell looked at her

"Who ya textin'?"

"No one"

"Well it had to of been someone." Darrell stated looking at her as is she was stupid.

"No shit sherlock!" Sam said, clearly bored with the conversation. Jake smiled and sat at the bar,

"If i were you Darrell id leave samantha alone, she could take you with her eyes closed." Jake drawled, clearly amused. Sam smirked and sat beside him, just then 3 girls bout sams age came up, they were all dressed in jeans, and bikini or tank tops, some with heels, and others with flats, and they all had their bellybuttons peirced. One had their pure black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with her bangs off the the side with a few loose peices, the next girl had plantnum blonde hair with dark purple and black streaked threw it, where it brushed against her shoulders in layers. the last one had blonde hair with brown streaked threw it, which fell in layers around her face, and down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she had a rapper hat on backwards.

"Hey Sam! Bout time you got here we've bin taren up tha flor wit some wickedly ripped guyz jus waitn' fo yo ta get here! Lets go!" the one with blonde hair greeted Sam, and smiled"Yo btch i gottcha this, we'll match!" she threw sam a wrapper hat, that waz brown and black. Sam smiled and put it on sideways.

"Thankx Alex!"Sam paused when she stood up"Oh yeea Jake, this is Alex, Molly, an' Shay" Sam motioned to the girl with the rapper hat, then the one with purple and black streaks then to Shay the girl with the black hair. "Girls this is Jake, his bro Quinn, then that the pain in the ass Darrell, thats Attly, and thats Ty."Sam introduced them all, and smiled"Well if you'd scuse' us thats our que!" The girls walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to Gimme More by Brittney Spears, everyone stopped and gathered round and cheered them on. The guys stood dumb struck, looked at each other and pratically ran to the dance floor to watch. The girls stopped dancing as the dj faded the song out and started playing Pop, Lock and Drop It, the other girls then started dancing, they were the girlie girl type dressed in pink and fancy shoes, and cloths..._O man they are brutal! Compared to Sam's group!_ Jake thought as he watched, suddenly the dj said

"Alright alright who thinks this is for the Lover Girls!?' he asked indicating the other girls, people cheered and the dj quickly asked

"Ok! Give it up fo' the Sexy Btches!" Everyone in the club errupted, cheering, screaming and jumping up and down. The dj handed the girls their money and got more tunes pumping, everyone quickly started to dance agian. Jake made his way threw the crowd where the girls had just finished splitting up the money and were laughing, and talking sht to random guys trying to get dances.

"sam, shit i didn't no that you could dance like that!"Jake exclaimed, he hid his shock when he noticed sam also had a belly button ring. _Tahts dam sexy! 'specially with her stomach toned and tanned like taht! _

"Ya well theres lots yo dont no bout me."sam stated and grabbed his hand, "lets dance rich boy!" Sam said and started moving in time to the music. Jake quickly relised it as the song they had listened to before in the car, A Bay Bay (AN:Awsome song!...do you guys like these club/party scenes?) Jake smiled down at her and moved with her. Sam was surprised, Jake was a really good dancer! Suddenly a guy came up and tried getting sam to leave with him,

"Come on babe! You no you want it!" he tryed grabbing her arm, to pull her away from Jake,

"Hey back off man, leave her alone!" Jake pushed the guy backwards, he stumbled and ran forwards pushing Jake. Sam stepped in the middle of them with alex.

"Ok! Break i' up! Now we gonna settle dis shit my way!'Alex explained, with amusement. Jake stood straight and looked at Sam, wondering if he should worry.But sam had a amused expression on her face as she and Alex exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh shit" Jake mumbled under his breath knowing he was in for it.

K there it is! plz review! let me no wat ya'll think...im busy curling now(its brutal! trust me!but we make it fun!lol) so review!-mangler


	7. Chapter 7

Alex, Molly, Shay

**Previous**

_"Oh shit" Jake mumbled under his breath knowing he was in for it._

"Alright! Marky Mark! we need some fresh sht pumping up in heer'!" Molly shouted up to the dj, he smiled, and winked at her, then consentrated on the music.

"O'right gangstas! On the dance flo' is some n' nasty up in ere'!" Marky Mark soon had Hurt by T.I. pumping through the speakers. Alex turned to Jake, and the other guy,

"There's your que boys! Go hard!"she broke off, glanced at Molly, and Shay,

"Or go Home!...Without Sammy" they finished together, and smirked at the look on the guys face.

"Alright...guy you go first" Alex instructed,slightly pushing him forward.

"Its Jason, babe...might see you two after the show." he said flirtiously, eyeing her up and down and glancing at sam. He quickly moved onto the dance floor, and started dancing. jake took the opertunity to talk to Sam, '

"What the hell? Why do I have to dance?" Jake asked, while studying Jason,'

"Your the one who wanted to fight, gangsta...Now go...its your turn" Sam said laughing"...I hope you win" she sighed under her breath, as he moved away, Jake's head snapped toward her, not sure if he had heard right. But he didnt have time to dwell on it, and started breakdancing, clearly experienced...

_Later_

"Dude! That was so awsome! I never new you could dance like that!" Sam exclaimed,

"Gee thankx for having so much faith in me!" Jake whined,

"Wat? No!! Tahts not wat i meant!" Sam burst out, clearly worried that she had pissed him off.

"Hey, i'm kidding! Dont worry bout a thing...You want a beer?" Jake asked as they sat at the bar, after dancing.

"Eww...no! I'll have a Vodka Ice...with the other stuff." sam explained

"Wat "other stuff"?Jake asked clearly confused.

"I dunno...its a clear Vodka...in the small bottle though...not the big." Sam smiled at his confused look,

"Wat ever,"Jake exclaimed laughing, and ordered there drinks, the bartender quickly got them their drinks,

"Thanks," Jake smiled at her and payed.

"No problem hot stuff,'she said flirtiously eyeing Jake up and down, "Saw you battling out there, that was some hot sht!" Sam grabbed her drink and moved out onto the dance floor, jealousy flowing through her, she quickly found a group of guys and danced beside them making sure not to spill her drink. The 4 guys smiled at her and danced closer to her on the dance floor. Sam was half finished her drink when Shay, Alex and Molly, came up and grabbed random guys to dance,the girls were quickly laughing and having a blast.

"Hey Sammy can i have a drink of that?" Alex asked, after the song finished and the next one was starting,

'ya here..." Sam trailed off noticing that the pairs were branching off and dancing in a big group, Sam quickly recognized the song,

"Dam Sammy! this shits Good!!' Alex exclaimed oblivous to sam's excitment,

"Ya i no...Come on Alex this is our song!!!Tipsy!!" Sam quickly drained the rest of her drink and set it on the table near by, "Come on!" Sam quickly pulled her into the middle of the circle and they started to dance. When the music paused thye both stopped,put there hand on their hip and flicked there hair over their shoulder, and moved to the outside of the ring again to let others dance. Sam and alex were doing body waves near the outside of the circle when Sam felt a rock hard chest against her back and strong tanned arms around her waist, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"What the bartender suddenly got boring?" Sam snapped, even though she loved the feel of his arms around her waist.

"Ya...you no i dont really dig bartenders...they cant dance worth shit." Jake remarked flatly

sam looked up at him over her shoulder, and raised her eyebrows,

"Ya i'm sure!Next your gonna go for a bellydancer, or maybe a poledancer would be better for you?"Sam remarked sarcasticly

"Sammy! You're a bellydancer, or did you forget that?"

"shut up Shay!You used to be a poledancer!"Jake looked back and forth between them with an amused expression on his face.

"Well excuse me if-umm...we'll continue this conversation later ok?My guy radar is flashing, i'll be back, that hottie is going to be warshiping the ground i walk on before i'm done wiht him." Shay explained and walked over to a guy with muscular bronze arms, with black spiked hair.

"Is that-?"Sam broke off, and looked up at Jake

"Yup. Quinn's gonna have his hands full if he gets with Shay."Jake smirked,

"Oh ya...poor guy...should we warn him?" sam asked deciding to forgive Jake,

"Na...lets let him learn...or get seducted"Jake added seeing Shay start grinding with Quinn,

"Oh he's so lost!" Sam exclaimed laughing..._this'll be good!_

We'll there it is...i no its not very long and not much happens...but i'll hopefully get more wrote for the next chapter...so REVEIW!!plz! ---mangler


	8. Chapter 8

**IM so Sorry!!it's been 4ever!..**

"So...your a bellydancer huh?" Jake asked Sam as they started dancing, Sam looked up sharply with a guarded expression,

"Whats it to you?"Sam asked curoiusly.Jake smiled softly and leaned down and wispered in her ear,

"Care to demonstrate?:" Sam looked up shocked, looking into his dark brown eyes, noticing how close they were.

"Uh...i ...um..."Sam trailed off, totally lost for words.Jake smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Horny..."Sam muttered under her breath, Jake burst out laughing, Sam started circling her hips and moved away slightly then toward Jake again. She turned her back to hima and pressed her back against his chest..._What am I doing???!! _Sams mind shreiked but she just as she was about to stop Jakes hands captured her waist and moved with her. _Oh my gosh Oh my gosh!!! ...Dont lose your cool...calm down girl calm down!! _Sam looked over her shoulder up at Jake and moved her hand to rest on top of his and reached up and rested the other lightly on his neck. She smiled seductivly and moved slightly closer to him

_Later _

Sam opened the car door and stumbled out, totally exhausted, she quickly pulled herself up onto the hood of the car, much to Jakes amusment. Sam glared at him, and layed back against the windshield.

"I'll sleep here, im to tired..."Sam mumbled, and closed her eyes. Just as she was drifting off she felt a strong pair go under her knees, and around her back,Sam jerked in surprise.

"God Ely!You like scaring the shit out of people??"Sam trailed off, adn yawned, nestling her head on Jakes shoulder, her breath on his neck making him suck in a breath.Sam lifted her head and looked at him questionily.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked searching his face, and looked him in the eyes/

"Nuthin',"Jake broke off sitting on the couch and laying down, to tired to go any further. "Just sleep..."he trailed off his arms unconsiously wrapping around Sam and pulling her closer to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moaned as her alarm song, _Low,_blasted through the silence, and went to reach for it, but found her arms securely pinned. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Jake's chest, his hands on her thigh and under her head, as a pillow.Sam suddenly relised her hands were on his chest, his extreamly chisled chest, and looked up at his face, to find him looking down at her, Sam couldnt bring herself to do anything, she was paralysed, totally lost in his eyes. He searched her face and slowly leaned forward. His soft lips captured hers and moved slowly agaisnt each other. They broke apart looking at each other, nuzzling each other with there noses.

"What brought taht on?"Sam asked softly, looking at him questionily.

"I-dont really know..." he trailed off, looking worried and confused.

"hey..."Sam said breathily, he looked at her slowly and was surprised when Sam kissed him, putting her hands on either side of his face. Jake rolled onto his back pulling Sam on top of him in the process, and wrapped his arms around her waist. _"You think you gangsta? You aint gangsta..." _Sam and Jake broke apart, startled, Sam turned and glared at her cell phone, she reached over and answered it

"Shay???!Do you mind?? I was kinda busy at the moment!" Sam snapped,

"What'd i do? i jsut phoned you to make sure you were up, and to make sure we were still on for practice tonight,,,Why? What were you doing...??-OMG!Wait, wo!Where did you and Jake disapear to last night?OMG!!Did you-" Sam imedietly cut her off,

"Ya im awake, and practice is still on right after school. Chill out!I'll talk to you later."Sam quickly shut the phone and tossed it onto the sofa chair,

"What the hell was that about?" Jake asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Nothing...I got to get ready for school..."Sam trailed off and kissed him lightly, before headign toward the washroom,

"Wait! What kind of practice?Sam!"

"Not telling!"she exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"Hey come back here!" Sam laughed and started running down the hallway with Jake on her heals...This wont end pretty...Sam thought laughing as Jake grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and started to tickle her, With Sam shrieking wiht laughter.

Oh my gosh! im so so so soSorry!...i was grounded for a week from the computer ...plus had some guy trouble... :'(...but here it is...plz review!im so sorry for the wait!-mangler


	9. Chapter 9

"What is going on in here?"Ms.Mitchell asked in a cold voice, glaring at the students.

"Shit..."Sam mumbled and quickly shut her mouth when Ms.Mitchell looked over the class. Her eye's stopped on Darrel who had his head shoved under the tap gulping in water, and spitting cinnamon down the drain.

"Anyone care to explain?"she asked when no one answered.

"I-_cough_-uh tried eating cinnamon..."Darrel trailed off, clearing his throat still trying to get the cinnamon out of his mouth. Sam bit her lip, to sustain a laugh, and looked at the floor to hide her face, which was quickly turning red.

"And why, may i ask, did you do that"Mrs Mitchell asked slowly as if she was talking to two year olds. Darrel put the glass of water on the counter and said quickly

"I saw it on tv...and they couldnt do it, so i thought i could."


	10. Chapter 10

k...i really like it if you guys can review...they blocked fanfiction at my school and thats where i do most of my writing...mangler

"Now tell me!"

"NO!!"Sam yelled and burst out laughing when Jake started tickling her again. "J-Ja-Jake!Quit!!Ppp-lease!"

"Nope"Jake said laughing

"Jake!"Sam screached, slapping his ass trying to get him to stop.

"Wow...just feeling me up now?" Jake said laughing

"Fuck you! Let me down! I have to get ready for school."

"Fine! ...but dont take to long i have to have a shower to."

Sam walked into the bathroom flipping him the bird, and shutting the door in his face. Jake smiled, shaking his head and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

_Later_

Sam walked out of the bathroom and found herself face to face...or rather face to chest with Jake. She quickly put her hands on his arms to keep from falling backwards. Thats when she noticed his hands around her waist. Sam looked up at Jake to see his dark eyes looking down at her in amusement.

"Um...sorry."Sam stuttered and walked by him to the kitchen, covering up her nerves by saying"YO! You have any food in this joint?" Jake laughed,

"Ya...but find it cause i gotta have a shower." and walked into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam! Hurry up!" Jake yelled

"Im coming!God settle!" Sam exclaimed walking around the corner, she had changed into black spandex beltbottoms, a white tank jeweled on the bust, her hair was laying down her back in layers/Jake gulped _Shit!Why does she have to be so hot? _

_K here it is! im sorry nuthing much happened but im trying to update faster!! hopefully i can get the next chappy up fast!Review! -mangler_


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Sam! Hurry up!" Jake yelled

"Im coming!God settle!" Sam exclaimed walking around the corner, she had changed into black spandex beltbottoms, a white tank jeweled on the bust, her hair was laying down her back in layers/Jake gulped _Shit!Why does she have to be so hot? _

"Earth to Jake!...I thought you were in a hurry/"Sam questioned him smiling

"Get in the car"Jake exclaimed laughing and watched her ass all the way to the car.They hopped in the Enzo and took off down the road.

"Hey...can i put a cd in?'Sam questioned looking up at Jake

"Sure...as long as its not Barbie"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked totally confused, Jake smirked

"When i put you in the car the night of the party you started singing Barbie"Sam blanched,

"Oh god!I've stooped to the sluts level!'Jake burst out laughing and put in her cd.

"What songs do you have on here?'

"See for yourself."Sam said and smiled slightly at him, before the first song came on.

_I need you boo, (Ooh)  
I gotta see you boo (Hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Jake looked over at Sam, hearing her singing softly to With You by Chris Brown, _wow!ive never heard a sweeter voice!! _Jake thought before looking back at the road. When the first part of the song was over he started singing.

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you a stunna  
Hot..lil figure,  
Yes, you a winner  
And im so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Ooh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're..my sweetheart  
And im so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and.._

Sam looked over at Jake and was surprised to see him looking at her, not even noticing they were parked in the school parking lot. she looked down shyly

_You mean to me  
What i mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
Cos if i gotchu,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No..one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I..know I can't be the only one,  
I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of his life who feel..  
Wat i feel when i'm_

_With you __  
Girl..  
With you _  
_Oh Girl!_

Jake gently grabbed sam's hand, and ran his fingers over her fingers.Sam looked shyly up at Jake and started singing with him.

_I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! little shawty,  
Say..you care for me,  
You know..I care for you,  
You know…that I'll be true,  
You know..that i won't lie,  
You know..that i would try,  
To be your everything..yeah.._

Sam broke off as Jake reached up and stroked her cheek lightly, and continued to sing to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

_  
Cuz if i got chu,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No..one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I..know I can't be the only one,  
I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat i feel when i'm_

_With you  
Ohh..  
With you  
Yeah Heh.._

_  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
Cuz you are my whole light,  
Cuz if you ever let me do,  
I would die..  
So I won't find,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
Cos' if I got that,  
And I'll be straight  
__Baby, you're the best part of my ??_

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
Woo Ooohh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight_

_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No..one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I..know I can't be the only one,  
I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat i feel when i'm_

_With you  
Girl..  
With you  
Ohh.._

Jake's voice softly faded with the music and pulled Sam toward him slowly, Sam looked deep into his eyes and leaned forward capturing his lips with hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly, almost timid. Shes so sweet under that tough girl act, Jake thought and pulled away slightly looking into her eyes.

Just then the warning bell rang startling them both, Jake quickly pulled out a pen and scribbled something on her hand. Sam looked at him in confusion,

"Text me after attendance"with that he got out of the car, Sam quickly followed and together they ran into the school, separating to go to their classes, sam glanced back and saw him walking through the mob of people, and glancing back at her, and smiling. Sam smiled softly and ran to her homeroom, where Shay was giving her with accusing, yet mischeif filled eyes.

"So you have fun with you no who last night?"Shay asked casually when sam slid into her seat beside her. Sam snorted

"Ya! Sleeping on the couch is really fun!S'pecially when you dont even remeber falling asleep."Sam replied sarcasticly, smirking at the hurt look on Shay's face, "Oh please! you no i dont go for the one night stand thing every guy seems to be looking for!"

"Well ya...but i've never seen you give a guy looks like you have with you no who!"

"Oh! You mean you actually paid attention to what other people were doing at the club?Here i thought you were to busy with Quinn to even notice another human being."Sam wondered aloud, with a increadulious look on her face.

"Oh you are a bit-"Shay broke off as the teacher walked in, "I'll get you for that later!"Shay muttered under her breath glaring at Sam

"Sure...when your not busy!"Sam exclaimed laughing and quickly dodged Shay's fist and made a run for the door.

K heres another chappy...i hope you guys like it!!im trying to update more..and id like to here from you guys...does it suck or is it good??plz review!!-mangler


	12. Chapter 12

hey heres the next chapter!!

Running though the hallways to her class, she almost ran into a blonde girl with braids and a florecent orange halter top.

"Hey!!Watch where your going!" the blonde girl exclaimed, clutching her books tightly.

"Sorry"Sam mumbled and picked up a book that she had dropped and handed it to her, quickly running into the classroom. She saw Quinn,Darrel, and Attly in the back row of computers and walked over to them noticing the girls were once again glaring at her.Some things never change Sam thought smirking a giving Rachel the finger and sat beside Quinn. Sam glanced up hearing her name "Samantha is quite the slut isn't she?Throwing herself around like a tramp."Rachael smirked and was about to say something else when she was interupted

"RACHAEL SOLOCUM!!"the teacher fumed advancing toward her, "The principals' office!!Now!!"Rachael paled slightly and stood up, walking out the door to the office.The other students were fairly gawking at had what had happened, while Sam sat smirking. "Samantha, a moment please."he motioned toward the door.Sam almost groaned in frustration, but followed him into the hallway.

"are you ok??I no your life hasnt been easy with family troubles and all..."he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Im fine"Sam said shortly hoping hed shut the hell up and excuse her.

"alrite, you can get back to work." Sam walked into the class room with a scrowl at Daisy, walked to the back and sat beside Quinn.

"Wow you sure no how to stir up trouble dont you??"Quinn remarked smiling.

"Ya...it'd be worse if my Eagle Talon hadnt been impounded."

"What?!"Darrel, exclaimed while the others just stared at her.

"My car got impounded"Sam stated slowly as if they were two.

"No i got that but why?"

"Street racing. thats why my parents hate me and sold my champion barrel racer.they took everything that i loved, my horse, my car...the only thing that kept me going was battling and partys."

"wowy wait till jakey finds out."Quinn smirked pulling out his cell and texting his brother.

"Quinn!"Sam yelped and reached for the phone,

"To late it sent!"Quinn exclaimed laughing, as sam grabbed the phone.

"Fuck you Quinn!"sam looked down as it started vibrating,

_Wat the fuck?r u serious?_

shit sam thought and started to reply, _umm...this is sam text me on my cell k _

"Hey!Give me my phone!i dont want no dirty texts on there!"Quinn exclaimed,

"Pfft!that cells probably seen and heard worse than anything i could come up with."Sam smirked as Quinns jaw dropped and Atly and Darrel burst out laughing

"Quiet!or i'll have to move you!'the teacher exclaimed looking at them sternly.

"Fuck"Sam giggled hiding behind the computer screen. The guys looked at her and snorted trying to hold in there laughter.

Sam's cell vibrated and she quickly took it out,

-what the hell?you street race?-

-i used 2...then i got caught and my cars impounded i cant get it back-

-looks like we have more than dancing and taste in music and movies in common-

-what?you street race??sweet up!-

-...thers a race 2night you wanna come with me...my backup driver moved...-

-id love to come!i havent been to one 4ever!-

-sam...would you like to be my backup?-

Sam looked at the screen in shock, -Wh-suddenly the bell rang

"shit"Sam snapped it shut and ran out the class to meet Jake at his car. Sam hopped onto the hood of the car and waited for jake to get there thinking about her car and all the races she had won.

"Boo!"a voice roared in her ear, while arms grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

"Holy shit!!You mutherfucker!!what the hell??"Sam exclaimed twisting to look into dark brown eye's.

"nice...those grade 7's just learnt a whole new language."jake said laughing.

"Put me down."Sam demanded unable to be serverly pissed at him.

"fine!"he sighed and slowly put her down. "Now...do you wanna be my back up or not?"

Sam's looked up into dark brown mustang eyes..."id love to!!"jake smiled

"great!now lets go...we have some stuff to do before we leave."

OMG!its been so long!im so sorry...im gonna update when i can,...but ya...please read and review im sorry its been so long :(


End file.
